Why Gil was allowed back at Monster High
by nancypotter25
Summary: Title says it all!


Fair warning to all who read this! I DO NOT OWN Monster High. Also I have only ever seen the videos (webisodes, TV. and movies) I have been unable to get my hands on the books just yet. So I apologize if my facts aren't all there.

It was three days before the end of yet another school year. Lagoona, Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura were sitting in the creepatorium eating lunch when Lagoona's phone beeped at her. She pulled out her iCoffin and suddenly squealed with delight. Her friends immediately started asking her what was up.

"I asked my parents if I could go see Gil after school and they said I COULD GO!

The girls all offered their congrats, before heading off to class.

Finally the last day of school had come. After Lagoona had cleared out her locker and packed her bag, she made the short trip from Salem to Lincoln City. From there she hopped into the ocean and began her swim towards the underwater city near Newport, Arkansas. It took her a whole week to get there as she traveled through the Snake River into the Missouri River and then to the Mississippi River and finally into the White river. When she finally reached the White river she was exhausted however her excitement to see Gil again was too great that she didn't stop to rest.

As she entered into the underwater city she spotted a woman come swimming out of her house in a panic. She was screaming about something and as Lagoona swan closer she could hear what she was saying.

"Please someone help! My son is sick! He needs help right away!"

Lagoona swan right up to her, "What's wrong maybe I can help?"

The woman smiled down at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you before dear. Are you new in town? The doctor is on his way hopefully he will be able to find out what is wrong with Gil."

At his name Lagoona yelped. Suddenly from behind she could hear something moving. She turned to find two men rushing towards them. Mrs. Webber laid a hand on Lagoona's shoulder and directed her to the side. As she whispered in her ear, "That's my husband and the doctor dear." Lagoona watched the two men rush into the house and she and Mrs. Webber followed them. They walked into the hallway just off of Gil's room where Mr. Webber was pacing. When he saw them he swam up to them.

"The doctor is in with him. He doesn't look very good dear." He then seemed to notice Lagoona, "And who do we have here?"

"This dear is a young lady that is new in town. She offered to help in any way she can."

Mr. Webber was about to ask a question to Lagoona when the doctor came out. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Webber; there is nothing I can do. He has a rare sickness that is caused by a broken heart. I have only ever heard fish stories about this. It has only ever shown up when a fresh water fish and a salt water fish are in love with each other. It only has one cure I'm afraid. You must find this young lady and get her to kiss him. Anyone else and it will kill him."

The Webber's were heart broken. Lagoona had tears in her eyes, and then she drew herself up to her full height. "Well it looks like I came just in time." The Webber's and the doctor all looked at her strangely. She ignored their looks and questions as she walked into Gil's room.

Gil's room was decorated with posters of the Monster High swim team and pictures of his friends. There was a picture sticking out of his pillow though that caught her eye. She walked over to the bed and pulled it out. It was a picture of her from last year's Fearbook. She then sat down on the bed next to his still body staring at her own face from the picture.

She then leaned over and gave Gil a small peck on the lips while the doctor and the Webber's were yelling at her to stop. She then stood up and stared at him. The doctor rushed over and pushed Lagoona out of the way to check on his patient. Suddenly Gil's eyes burst open and he coughed. The doctor stumbled backwards a step as he stared at Gil with wide eyes.

The Webbers came rushing over and grabbed their son in their arms.

"Oh my little tadpole we thought we had lost you." Mrs. Webber said thru her tears. Mr. Webber suddenly remembered Lagoona. He grabbed her hand and placed it on top of Gil's. Gil's eyes shot towards her.

"Lagoona is that you?" At her nod he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here salty?"

"My parents let me come see you after school let out. And I'm glad they did. You would have been really bad off if I hadn't been here. Oh and can you tell me why my picture was under your pillow?"

Gil blushed and just shrugged "My parents were really mad about us so I thought it best to hide it; especially when I wasn't sure when I was going to be able to see you again."

"Oh Gil, you can be such a freshy sometimes."

Mr. and Mrs. Webber sat back and watched Gil and Lagoona talking and they soon realized that maybe Gil was right and the people from the sea weren't all bad. Mr. Webber nodded to his wife and she decided to speak.

"Gil we see now that we were wrong to keep you and this young lady apart. So we will be placing you back in Monster High starting next year. Perhaps we can set up a meeting with her parents and discuss visitation during the summer as well."

"Really mom; that would be awesome! I can't wait to see all my friends again."

"It's the least we can do. After all it's this salt water ghoul that saved you and brought you back to us."

**And that is how Gil was allowed to return to Monster High!**

I know this is dumb but my head would not let it rest. Please forgive me for I have been staring at either my computer or TV for far too long as all that has been playing is Monster High.


End file.
